Step Up
by Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14
Summary: Life as once known to Viola Hastings has changed dramatically. She now goes to Illyria along side her brother. With only one year on High School left after this Viola and her friends start dealing with collage problems.
1. Chapter 1

Step UP

Life as once known to Viola Hastings has changed dramatically. She now goes to Illyria along side her brother. With only one year on High School left after this Viola and her friends start dealing with collage problems.

………………………………………………………………………...

Olivia, Eunice, and Daphne all had just woken up in they're dorm room laughing as they watched Viola Hastings sleep.

"How long do you think she is out for guys?" asked Daphne.

"Who knows she did run yesterday, went to practice, and disappeared for 4 hours. She could be out for a _long_ time." said Olivia.

"I wonder, maybe we should call the boys and they can get her up." said Eunice.

"Now that's an idea." said Daphne.

"Come on guys we'll call them in my room so we don't wake her up." said Olivia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back At Doom Room 234

Sebastion Hastings and Duke Orsino were sleeping on their beds out like a light and Andrew and Toby were sleeping on the floor. Suddenly they all jerked awake when they heard the phone ring.

_Ring_

"Andrew answer the phone!" said Toby.

_Ring_

"No this isn't even our room." said Andrew.

_Ring_

"Someone answer the god damn phone!" yelled Duke.

_Ring_

"No" screamed everyone at Duke.

_Ring _

"Fine" said Duke.

(regular Duke + _Italic Olivia_)

Hello

_Your girlfriend is dead_

**Suddenly Duke was awake**

WHAT

_She won't move, she's a lump. We've tried everything_

Me and the guys will be right there.

_Good see you guys soon._

" How was it?" asked Sebastion.

"Olivia, according to her we must go wake Vi up because they've tried everything and she wont move." replied Duke with a little laugh about his girlfriend.

"My god I wish I was her." said Andrew.

Everyone in the room stops and stared at him.

"What the girl gets to SLEEP for at least 10 minutes until we get to her room." said Andrew.

"True." said Sebastion.

"Lets go guys. And Andrew who said it was gonna take 10 minutes we're running." said Duke.

"I'm gonna kill her!" said Toby.

The boys throw on their shoes and start running towards the girls' dorm.

"How long do you give them?" asked Daphne.

"Well from Duke's reaction I'd say about 5 minutes" said Olivia.

"He does really care about her. Its so cute!!!!!" exclaimed Daphne.

"I know." said Eunice.

_Knock_

" Told you they'd be here soon." said Olivia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So should I continue or not? Please review. And with my other story someone said via email I it sucked so should I continue that one or not. REVIEW


	2. Get Up VI

_**Step Up**_

_**Life as once known to Viola Hastings has changed dramatically. She now goes to Illyria along side her brother. With only one year on High School left after this Viola and her friends start dealing with collage problems.**_

_**I want to take everyone for his or her reviews! Escpically echelongirl162, Love Ya!!**_

………………………………………………………………………

Olivia walked over to the door only to be greeted by three kisses on the cheek and one on the mouth. And a series of Hellos.

"Jeez, you guys really are acting like brothers" said Olivia as she watched all the other girls except Viola go through the same. Over the past couple of weeks everyone had become just one big family with _over_ _protective_ brothers and boyfriends.

"It's what we do" replied Duke while gazing at peacefully sleeping Viola.

"Well who's gonna try to wake Sleeping Beauty up first?" asked Daphne.

"MMM I will" said Andrew.

"Alright, good luck babe" said Daphne.

Andrew got up and screamed hysterically in Viola's ear… but she didn't even flinch. So then he tried shaking her and well she just snuggled into the blankets more. Toby came up and tickled her in her sides, her weak spot once again she wouldn't budge. Sebastion even tried talking like their mother. Duke said sweet things in her ear and kissed her yet she just pulled him down in the bed and snuggled into his chest still asleep.

"AHH that's so cute!" exclaimed Olivia extremely loud.

"Damn… how the hell is she still asleep" asked Andrew.

"Viola only gets up when she wants to believe me she could sleep through a nuclear bomb." said Sebastion.

"I'd have to agree with that." said Toby.

"Why would you agree?" asked Sebastion.

"I think I know," started Duke "when we were coming home from that out of state game she fell asleep on my shoulder and slept until someone screamed her name and she picked up a ball and chucked it at their head. But that was after three hours of loudness and I think he hit her nerve." finished Duke.

"That must have been hilarious!" said Eunice.

What they all didn't know was that Viola had woken up and listened to the full conversation.

"Oh, it was" said Viola.

"AHH!" screamed Eunice.

"Urg… WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD!" asked Viola.

"Um… hate to break it to you babe but it's time to get up." said Duke while leaning in for a kiss.

When they broke from the kiss Viola said "No it's not! Oh My God you guys forgot to reset the clocks back and hour! Dumb heads."

"Guys… I think she's right." said Daphne.

"So you guys technically called us at four in the morning when we don't have early morning practice for TWO MORE HOURS!" said Andrew.

"Maybe" said Eunice.

"Oh that's it Vi, Duke hope you have room on that bed because I'm coming on!" screamed Andrew.

Andrew fell on the bed and was out like a light, while the rest of the boys yelled at the girls for waking them up so early.

This was until…

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP, SOME OF US ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled Viola.

"Damn that's the first time I've seen you lose it at us, baby." said Duke.

"Sorry but because you all woke me up and won't shut up we have practice to get to now." said Viola

"Your right, but how are we gonna get dumb ass over here up." asked Duke.

Viola hit him in the arm and said "Stop being so mean, I'll get him up but I'd have to suggest you get up of the bed."

"I'm not being mean" said Duke while poking Viola.

"Whateva you say babe" said Viola teasingly. "Now get your butt out of bed"

"Fine"

Viola stood up on the bed and started to jump up in down quickly jerking Andrew awake.

"Come on Andrew we have to go to practice."

"Kay" said Andrew.

"How the hell can see do that" asked Toby.

"Ahh the joys of being the youngest." said Viola.

"You are the youngest, huh, what doesn't that mean I'm older then Sebastion." asked Olivia.

"Nope it doesn't you see I wasn't mature enough to be born (AN: I'm not gonna go to much into that science factor. LOL) that the doctors had to put some weird medicine into my mom to stop her labor. They stopped it for like 2 months because my mom had something wrong and I refused to come out." (AN: sorry about all the authors' notes! But with this I'm not sure if it's possible so just go with it.) "So in that two months Yvonne and you were born." said Viola.

"WOW" said Andrew, "So how to are birthdays go anyway?"

"Duke, Paul, you, Daphne, Kia, Toby, Eunice, Sebastion, Olivia, Yvonne, and me." said Viola.

"Do I even want to know how you memorized that" asked Toby.

"Nope, but if you want Justin's birthday is in the middle of Duke's and Paul's and Monique's is the day after Sebastion's." said Viola.

At the mention of Justin Duke's face just looked well furious. Viola gave his hand a gentle squeeze just to reassure him that she was still here eith him.

"Ok now your just scaring me, why would you remember that?" asked Toby.

"I don't know but we have got to go guys. I'm sure you and Andrew don't want to go through what happened last time when you made me late." said Viola.

"True I had so many bruises that I couldn't get up the next morning! Why dose everyone consider you a little sister." asked Andrew.

"Once again you'll have to tell me! But guys get your butts up now. Coach did say that if anyone missed they were sitting out the out of state game in Oregon." said Viola.

"Alright lets go." said Duke.

A chorus of byes came from the girls and Sebastion and Sebastion threatening the boys that if Viola cried from practice they'd be hurt. Which got laughs out of everyone. As the boys and Viola headed to the soccer field the noticed that only Mike was there already.

**_AN: I don't know what state they're from but I'm just gonna make it some place like New Mexico or Texas or Carolina so they can play soccer all year long. But please review! Criticism is great too. Bring me up to like 11 reviews and I'll update again!_**


	3. The begining of disaster

Step Up

Life as once known to Viola Hastings has changed dramatically. She now goes to Illyria along side her brother. With only one year on High School left after this Viola and her friends start dealing with collage problems.

I want to take everyone for his or her reviews! Sorry I haven't updated lately one of my good friends, Billy died in the hospital so I've been pretty devastated. So I hope that maybe writing and changing a few things in the story will make me feel better.

"Hey Mikey" called Viola.

"God Damn, Duke how the hell can you but up with someone this hyper in the morning." replied Mike.

"I don't even know why she is so awake! We even had to go wake her up this morning" said Duke.

"Look at her go!" said John, another kid on the team, while laughing at Viola already doing laps around the track before practice had even started.

"Jesus she makes us look bad!" said Andrew.

"Yeah, you'd think she played for some intense junior league, almost professional team on their girl's, boy's and all-star's team" stated Toby.

"Nah even if she did she'd have to sneak in out at night and I'm sure Jess (the girls dorm adviser) doesn't play soccer." said Duke.

"Not to mention if they did do those it would be with kids from all over the place so it would be technically impossible to work out all of their schedules." said Mike.

"Not really they could always do mid-afternoon practices or late night practices. " said Andrew.

"You saw Vi this morning there is absolutely no way she would get up for that." said Duke.

"I can't believe my own boyfriend just said I'm a lazy ass!" said Viola trying to sound hurt.

"Ahh Vi, you know he loves you just not when he can't get you up" said Mike while Duke was nodding his head.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore," said Vi while doing one impressive fake cry and running off. Duke's eyes had just widened by what she had just said that he was unsure of what to do. Viola had already made across the field and into the woods.

"So you really gonna be a dumb ass and sit her while see runs away" said John. At this Duke finally took off into the woods.

"My god that boy is slow when it comes to seeing Vi cry," started Coach Dinklage. "Put him on a soccer field he can do anything but in front of a crying girl it's all downhill." This got laughs from the whole team who had just recently arrived. Since everyone found out that Hastings was actually a girl they lost the whole tough guy attitude around her and became more like a family.

" God only knows how she fell in love with him." said Mike.

The guys all started laughing and sat down to wait to see how everything turned out with Viola and Duke.

Viola had just made it into the woods when she heard Mike scream at Duke to stop being a dumb ass and go chase her. She couldn't help but laugh. She started to walk around looking for a good place to sit down and do her legendary fake cry for Duke. She had been walking for like 3 minutes about 6 until Duke could catch up unless he was sprinting like there was no tomorrow. Then she heard a stick snap.

"Is there anyone out there" called Viola then she heard another stick snap behind her. Viola turned around to find out what it was. As she was turning around in one swift movement someone or something grabbed her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little bitch. Still think Orsino is the better man." said the stranger while kicking her hard in the rib cage and punching her hard in the face. Viola didn't get time to reply because they heard someone that sounded like Duke call her name. This just aggravated the man more that he threw Viola down in a ditch and ran off.

"Viola!" screamed Duke still running through the woods until he heard a faint distant cry. That was all he could take he took of running like hell. He ran for about a minute before he was about to fall into a ditch. Looking down he saw Viola lying on the ground facing the other way.

Please Review!!!!!


End file.
